1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device for reducing a programming time.
2. Related Art
A non-volatile semiconductor memory device such as a NAND flash memory device typically includes electrically erasable and programmable memory cells.
NAND flash memory devices have a read time in the tens of μs (microseconds) per kilobyte and a programming time in the hundreds of μs per kilobyte. Furthermore, NAND flash memory devices, by their nature, require an erase operation before a write operation. This erase operation takes up to several milliseconds, lengthening the required time for programming the desired data.
For example, in the event of a write command from an external host, a considerable amount of time is needed to store data into a NAND flash memory cell, as the data must be transmitted from the external host to the flash memory cell, and the cell must also complete the erase and write operations.